Core A will facilitate and coordinate all administrative and financial operations related to the overall program project with its four projects and three other cores. This core will ensure timely scheduling of various meetings and events related to the program project. Biweekly meetings of all project principal investigators, co-investigators and professional participants will be held. This will ensure that all participants will be kept informed of progress, novel developments and potential changes in project direction.